Like, Totally Awesome!
by Darth Avery
Summary: Andy reflects on the women of the Office, life with his girl Kelly, and her past. Andy's POV, Kandy, hints of Dwangela too! K for one occurance of language.


**Like, Totally Awesome!**

**a Kandy ficlet**

_A.N. - ha, I'm writing for a new couple. RyanKelly is so not OTP, but AndyKelly sure is! They're just soo perfect, it's obvious. I guess that is a oneshot, Andy's P.O.V. Basically Andy talking about how awesome Kelly is compared to the other girls in the Office. Also, I own nothing, but I wish I did. _

How long has it been? Three months? Wow, the time completely _flies _with Kell Bell. Yep, Kell Bell, otherwise known as Double K., Pinky, Babe, K, Lovecake, or simply Kelly. Most of the people at work know her as a chatty girl who works as a Customer Sales Representative, wears a lot of pink, and is really annoying. I don't think of her that way though, I think she's _smokin' _hot.

Yeah, you're probably wondering how I went from Angela in accounting, to the fine Ms. Kapoor. It's kind of a long story, but who else was there to go to. The women in this office are just _not_ hot like she is. I can go through, if you want. No, I've got time, Kelly's in Limited Too looking at Hannah Montana stuff for her sister.

Well, we'll start with Pam. She may have a sweet bod, and a killer face, but she's just not my type. She's shy and quiet and not at all concerned with looks like K Bear is. I mean, Pam pretty much wears the same outfit every day, just in different shades, how boring is that! When it comes to mine, and my girlfriend's, wardrobe, there's got to be pop!

Phyllis too. Man, she looks like my grandma, except my grandma isn't that mean. Also my grandma bakes the best sugar cookies ever, Phyllis probably only makes hate cookies. She's such a total biotch, I mean, I couldn't find my cell phone and she slammed her drawer on me. What if someone important was calling and she stole it? God, she sucks.

I don't know much about Meredith, but I know I don't really like her. She seems like a total drunk, a slacker too. My gal needs motivation, and Meredith doesn't have that. Also, I don't like redheads, too feisty, and she has a kid who I've heard no good things about. I'm pretty good with kids, but no. Meredith is to old for the 'Nard Dog.

Karen though, she was _great._ Smokin hot bod, smart brain, killer looks, great hair, I mean she had it all in the looks department, she even spoke French, the international language of love! It was totally the personality where she failed. I mean, she was always trying to bring down my spirit. She only liked having fun when it was right to have fun. I'm a guy who has fun 24/7! The Christmas parties at Stamford were kickin', and she rocked at Call of Duty, but she dug herself some Tuna, what could I say?

Than there's Angela. The ex, oh wow where do I begin with her? Well first of all, she's a total tight-ass. She's straight laced and goody-two-shoed. Also, she wouldn't let me get anywhere with her when we were together. I would give her the Bernard charm and she'd resist. She'd never kiss back, and she'd babble on about D while I smooched her. I never really liked the nickname D for me, I mean, D for Andy? She could probably have been more creative on that one. Than she left me for no reason, and now she's alone. Although...everytime I see her in the kitchen she's with Dwight...and they're both moving they're mouths but not looking at one another...and they're smirking sometimes too...Hmmm, maybe they've formed an alliance...Maybe Dwight will let me into it...

Whatever, back to Kelly. She's so perfect for me. I mean, she calls me all the time, and I call her and we hang out together. She comes to my apartment, and we watch The Singing Bee or Don't Forget The Lyrics or one of those gossip shows together. One of these days, we're gonna go to Hollywood and be on the Singing Bee. I'll make it in and win, and she'll be like "You did it, babe!" and it'll be amazing. We'll take the trophy home and use the money to record a demo together. We'll get signed, be the best dating acapella duo in the music business. That'll be sweet.

I remember when we first got together, she told me I was her best boyfriend ever. How none of her previous boyfriends really loved her and made her feel special. Especially Ryan, man she hates Ryan. I can't say his name without her giving those squinty eyes and scowling. But than a minute or two passes, and she's lovable, cuddly, Kelly again. She had that thing with Darryl, but that ended, and she came running to me. Darryl would always pick his daughter over her. I mean, I don't have kids yet, but my girl always comes second, right after myself.

When I think about Kelly, I get really giddy. I mean, we do everything together. We eat lunch, go get coffee (She always get's the tall mocha frappachino with a shot of hazelnut, and whipped cream on top that gives her a little white mustache.) We sing on her karaoke machine, and when we see movies together, I always get action in the back seat of my Xterra. Life's pretty good with Kelly, I'm glad we're shackin' up in sin. Oh wait, here she comes now. I've gotta go, we're getting ice cream.


End file.
